


Bubble Bath

by Pan_Cake_Cats



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Cake_Cats/pseuds/Pan_Cake_Cats





	Bubble Bath

With a paint covered Cece on his hip, Jim ran his hand under the tub faucet, filled the tub with a few inches of water, threw in a few of Cece’s favorite bath toys, and squirted some soap in the tub and mixed it around. He undressed Cece and placed her in the tub. She started splashing and giggling in the bubbles. Jim put some on her head, and she laughed, and held some out to him. He sat there wondering how he got so lucky.   
Pam walked into the house after a long day of painting a mural at Cece’s preschool. She heard Cece and Jim giggling, she peered into the kitchen, and saw a huge mess on the table, paint everywhere, she giggled. She went into the bathroom, Cece in the tub, Jim kneeling by the side, both covered in bubbles. Jim looked up, and she burst out laughing.  
“What?”  
”Are you aware you have a large purple streak across your cheek?”  
“Yes”  
“What happened?”  
“Cece wanted to be like her mommy.”  
She leaned down and kissed Cece on the head, and got splashed, then she sat down next to Jim and he pulled her into a hug, and kissed her. She sat there wondering, if this was the best time to tell him that their family would be expanding soon.


End file.
